The Girl Power Chronicles
by The Leader In Red
Summary: What if three best friends who happen to be daughters of former Rangers JasonKat, TommyKim and RockyIsabel (Issa - Elven Maid's OC) found the Dino Gems instead of Conner, Ethan and Kira?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the whole concept of Power Rangers but I do own all the original characters I'm using except for Brenda deSantos, who belongs to **Issa - Elven Maid**, the author formerly known as **Wild-Melody**. I don't own "Freak You Out"...borrowed it too.

**A Little Bit Of Background Information: **Tommy and Kim got back together during college when Tommy began studying Dino-Technology and Kim began college with a gymnastics scholarship. They became good friends with Hayley. Jason and Katherine also got together at that time. As for Rocky and Isabel, they had been dating since high school and had gotten married impulsively in Las Vegas during their third year of college. They were in separate states (California -Tommy/Kim, Florida - Rocky/Isabel, New York - Jason/Katherine), living separate lives and each couple had a daughter weeks apart. (I don't know how they all got the money to pay for school and daycare for a kid...Let's just say they had money somewhere...) Tommy did his thing with Dr. Anton Mercer (just like in the show) and got a job at Mercer Industries. About a couple of years after graduation, Tommy/Kim and Jason/Kat had a double ceremony in LA and they moved to Reefside with their kids. Jason opened a karate dojo while Kat opened a dance school. Rocky, Isabel and Brenda joined them because Rocky decided to be partners with Jason and teach karate too. Tommy got a job at the school as a science teacher and Kim was the girls' gym teacher.

The story starts about 15 years after they all graduated from college. Alexandra (Jason and Kat's daughter), Samantha (Tommy and Kim's daughter) and Brenda (Rocky and Isabel's first daughter) are all 16 and are juniors in high school. Alexia (Rocky and Isabel's second daughter) is 7 and in the second grade. Their parents are in their late 30s (36-37).

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoy this AU...I'm gonna take most of the plots from the show but I'm gonna stick a plot twists in for good measure...don't get the wrong idea about this though. There will be male Rangers. Dr. O. won't be the only guy in spandex. Can't tell you who coz if I did, it would ruin the surprise. I also incorporated Conner, Ethan and Kira into the story as regular teens. They'll be connected somewhat to the primary Rangers (red, blue, yellow - primary as in the primary colors!) and there will some storylines that involve them.

**Issa - Elven Maid**: I know Brenda's NOT Rocky's biological daughter but for the purposes of this fic, I'm saying she is, all right? Hope it's okay with you.

**Power Rangers Dino Thunder  
****The Girl Power Chronicles  
****Day Of The Dino - Part I**

Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. It was the first day of school and Reefside High was filled with teenagers, reuniting, some for the first time since the end of the previous school year, and others for the first time since the beginning of the week. For three specific students, Samantha Oliver, Alexandra Scott and Brenda deSantos, it was just another day they would spend together, except when they were in class, since they only had one class together.

Brenda had her accoustic guitar and was sitting underneath a tree, singing. She had attracted quite a few people, who seemed to enjoy what they were hearing.

**I wanna know, know where you're at  
****I'm at the front but you're still at the back  
****Can you tell me where you're at  
****Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out**

While Brenda did her thing, Sam was sparring with her friend, Matt Springer and Alex was hitting a tennis ball against the wall.

Principal Randall, the new principal of Reefside High, walked over to Brenda and asked, "Miss deSantos, do you have a permit to perform on school property?"

Brenda looked up and replied, "No, ma'am, I didn't realize you needed one."

Principal Randall walked over to Sam, who stopped sparring with Matt, and said, "There will be no violence on school grounds, Miss Oliver." Alex stopped what she was doing and grabbed her stuff as she got assigned detention as well. "Miss Scott...are you aware that you're tardy along with your friends? I will not tolerate this." A pause. "Come with me."

The trio followed Principal Randall to the administration office. She gestured for the teens to sit on a bench outside her office. After walking off for a moment, she came back with three pieces of paper.

"You three will be serving detention everyday this week starting this afternoon right after school." She handed each girl a late slip and added, "Now go to class!"

Alex, Sam and Brenda walked out of the administration office, whispering along the way.

"Wow, talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed!" Alex commented.

"What a witch!" Sam added sharply.

Brenda chimed in, "I really wish Mr. Summers didn't retire." She paused then asked, "So, who do you guys have for homeroom? I've got Dr. Oliver for Science." She smirked at Sam because Dr. Oliver was her father.

"Me too," Alex told her with a class, "This is gonna be fun! I heard Conner McKnight's in this class too. Total hottie!"

Sam shook her head. "I've Geometry with Mr. Pettit. I've got Dr. Oliver last period." She rolled her eyes. It was rough enough for her going to the high school where her father taught but having him as a teacher as well as a father? Pure torture.

"Well, this is us," Alex announced as they stopped in front of Dr. Oliver's science classroom.

Sam nodded. "Catch you guys at lunch?"

"Count on it!" Brenda replied, knowing she could speak for Alex as well.

As Sam walked away, Brenda followed Alex into the classroom. They walked up to the teacher's station with their late slips in hand.

"Alexandra, Brenda, you're late," Dr. Oliver said quietly as the other students copied a note from the overhead about lab safety.

The pair handed their late slips over as Brenda explained, "Sorry, Dr. O, but Principal Randall was on our case. She gave us detention because we were hanging out and we didn't hear the bell."

"Did Sam get one too?" Tommy wondered about his daughter. He asked anyway, although he could have easily assumed that she did get one because the trio was usually inseparable.

Alex told him, "Yeah, she was with us...is there any way you could talk to Randall about dropping this whole detention thing? Sam's gotta teach a kids' karate class, I've got a tennis lesson and Brenda's got band practice."

"I'll see what I can do." Dr. Oliver replied, "Listen, you missed the lab safety lecture but take the note down off the overhead. There's two seats over where Ethan and Conner are."

The girls nodded then headed to where Dr. Oliver told them to sit. Alex sat in front of Conner and Brenda sat in front of Ethan.

---

Later that day, Tommy decided to go see Principal Randall to talk to her about the detention she had assigned to Sam, Alex and Brenda. They were generally good kids and he thought that maybe a warning would have sufficed, especially on the first day of school. On his way to her office, he ran into her in the hallway.

"Hello, Dr. Oliver," Principal Randall greeted him.

Tommy smiled. "Hello, Principal Randall," he greeted the woman.

"I hope you don't have any plans after school."

Tommy smirked and decided to make a joke. "Why, Principal Randall, I'm very flattered, but I'm also married."

"I know that, Dr. Oliver. I just wanted to inform you that you're on detention duty today. Someone has to take care of the truants and troublemakers. You should really watch the type of people your daughter associates herself with."

Tommy exhaled sharply. How could she say that? She didn't know Sam or Alex or Brenda. Besides, detention duty? Not once in ten years he had ever been assigned detention duty. "Well, I was headed to the museum..."

"So take them with you. As long as they serve their detention with you, I don't care what you do," Principal Randall suggested, then she added, "Now if you'll excuse me, Dr. Oliver, I have some juvenile delinquents to discipline."

As Principal Randall walked away and he headed to his next class, Tommy couldn't help but think something was odd about the new principal.

---

That afternoon, Brenda and Alex met Sam in Dr. Oliver's class after their last period class.

"Hey, how was it?" Alex asked Brenda.

Sam shrugged. "It was cool. Kira Ford's my lab partner..."

"Oh her," Brenda commented, "She's cool, great guitarist. She writes music too. I'm thinking of recruiting her as a second guitarist for my band."

"So who'd you guys end up with?" Sam asked curiously.

"Ethan James," Alex replied, "king of all geeks."

Brenda smiled. "Conner McKnight, king of all jocks."

"C'mon, let's get outta here! I don't think Dad pulled through for us...we should go find out who we're serving detention with," Sam said after rolling her eyes at her friends.

"That won't be necessary, Sam," Dr. Oliver said, re-entering the classroom after leaving at the bell to gather some of his things in the teachers' lounge, "You guys are serving your detention with me."

Sam exhaled sharply as she sat back down while Alex and Brenda exchanged surprised looks.

"C'mon you three, we're going on a field trip!" Dr. Oliver announced.

Quickly, Sam, Brenda and Alex followed Dr. Oliver out to his black jeep. Sam sat next to her dad while Brenda and Alex were in the back.

"I officially hate Principal Randall," Sam announced as they drove away, "Sensei Scott's gonna kill me!"

Alex sighed. "I gotta call my mom to reschedule my lesson."

Brenda was already sending out a text message to a bandmate about her detention.

"Relax, guys, I took care of that for you guys," Tommy announced, "I called your dad at lunch, Alex. He said he'd tell your mom to reschedule your lesson and Sam, he got someone to replace you for today."

The ride was about twenty minutes long, and once they got there, the girls quickly jumped out of the jeep not because they were excited to be at the museum but because they weren't the types to enjoy sitting still for long periods of time.

"All right, I'm gonna go check some things out...if you find anything prehistoric, I'll...I'll call off detention for the rest of the week."

Without hesitation, Alex said, "I'm in."

"Me too," Brenda chimed in.

Sam simply nodded.

The girls headed into the woods behind the building, searching for anything they could pass off as prehistoric.

"You know, I heard that some strange stuff's happened here," Brenda commented, "Weird lizzard-like creatures that eat squirrels during the day and owls at night..."

Alex snickered. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

Sam added, "You are **_so _**naive, Brenda! It's just some dumb story someone came up with to scare the pants off children."

"Fine, just don't blame me if you fall into a giant sinkhole!" Brenda shot back.

Just as she finished speaking, the three of them fell into a sinkhole and landed on the ground, at the bottom of an underground tunnel.

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?" Sam told Brenda with a glare as the trio stood up.

"Relax, Sam, we're fine," Alex said, "I'm sure there's a way out of here somewhere."

The girls walked through a tunnel that led them straight to a cave. They noticed that there was something shining on a platform on a table and they approached it.

"Whoa, that's some funky-looking rocks!" Brenda commented.

Sam added, "I'd say this qualifies as prehistoric, wouldn't you?"

The three of them picked up the rock closest to them and put it in their pocket. Brenda had the yellow one, Sam had the blue one and Alex had the red one.

"Let's get out of here!" Brenda exclaimed, "I don't wanna be here when the freak who lives here comes back!"

They went back through the tunnel and somehow ended up back in the forest.

"That was weird," Sam said as they walked on.

All of a sudden, the girls were ambushed by lizzard-like creatures. Sam tried to fight them off as Alex and Brenda ran. Soon, Sam followed suit and ran. They were clearly outnumbered but somehow they managed to outrun them until Brenda tripped. She opened her mouth and let out a painful screech. She then got up and started to fight them off. Sam noticed that her arm turned blue and when she punched one of the creatures, it flew so far that it hit a tree. Alex kept running circles around her opponents. Soon, the girls defeated all their assailants and they vanished.

The girls took the rocks they found out of their pockets and saw that they were glowing.

"This is too freaky," Sam told her friends, "We're **_so _**not telling my dad about this."

"What? C'mon, Sam, what about my tennis lessons, the karate classes you're teaching and Brenda's band practice?" Alex asked, "Those rocks definitely look prehistoric. We're holding the tickets to our freedom!"

"No way. These stupid rocks are giving us these weird powers and I don't want my dad to think I'm crazy," Sam insisted.

"Listen, Alex," Brenda said, "She's right. Dr. O's not gonna believe us when we show him. He's gonna think we've gone off the deep end! And how are we gonna explain this to **_our _**parents?"

"All right, we figure them out on our own...until then, not a word to anyone," Alex finally agreed.

"Not a single word," Sam added.

Brenda said, "I agree. No one tells anyone."

They walked towards Sam's dad's jeep.

"Did you guys find anything?" Tommy asked the girls when he encountered them halfway towards the jeep.

"No, nothing unusual, Dr. O," Alex replied.

"Nope, I've got nothing," Brenda chimed in.

"Me neither," Sam reported.

"Good," Tommy told them, "Let's head back. I forgot something at school but after I get it, I can drive you guys home."

"Actually, can the girls come over?" Sam asked, "Please?"

"Well, if their parents say it's cool, your mom and I don't mind."

---

In a fortress on a distant island, an evil humanoid named Mesogog was reprimanding his minions, Elsa and Zeltrax.

"You incompetent fools! How could you let three insolent teenagers get away with the Dino Gems!?"

"Master, they have managed to bond with the Gems and they managed to defeat us," Zeltrax explained

Elsa pleaded, "We're sorry! Please forgive us! We will destroy them and get the Gems for you."

"You had better, Elsa!" Mesogog hissed.

Mesogog turned around and left.

---

The girls waited outside as Dr. Oliver darted back into the building.

"You know what, guys? Keep my stupid rock!" Brenda said, "This isn't worth the hassle. If those lizzard things are gonna keep attacking me because I have it, I'm not gonna keep it."

She handed Alex her rock and headed towards the parking lot. Halfway there, she got captured by some tyranodrones but Sam and Alex didn't see.

"Where'd Brenda go?" Tommy asked Sam when he came back, "I thought she was coming over."

"Guess not," Sam told him, "She just left, guess she got a ride."

Alex and Sam followed Tommy to his jeep yet again and they were on their way.

---

Brenda struggled to get out of chair she was strapped in. After that proved to be ineffective, she stopped and took a good look around. There was something that looked like a laser machine pointed at her head that caused her to get slightly nervous. She figured she was in sort of a laboratory but what she couldn't figure out was why she was there.

"This is just great!" she said out loud to herself, "I'm **_so _**gonna be late for dinner tonight!"

"I believe that's the least of your problems," a male voice said as its source emerged from another room, "Now tell me, where are the Dino Gems?"

_C'mon, speak! _Brenda mentally instructed herself. She froze. All she could manage was a terrified look on her face when she saw Zeltrax.

---

**Author's Note #2: **I decided that starting my own Power Rangers series from scratch was a little too much. My old computer broke and I lost all my planning and ideas. Now I've got nothing. I can't write without a plan. Power Rangers Aurora Force is on hold indefinitely. Yes, my original plan for Alexandra Scott and Brenda deSantos was to feature them in Power Rangers Aurora Force, but that's not working out too well right now...so for now, enjoy this Dino Thunder AU!


End file.
